<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Cat's Karma by ShinyCharX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105216">Black Cat's Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX'>ShinyCharX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Is Sunshine, Adrien POV, Adrien is also super protective, Adrien is pissed, Alya Salt, Aurore is a good friend, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is a bitch, F/F, F/M, Félix is literally PV Félix but with platinum blond hair and blue eyes, Félix is new to school, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, I don't know what I'm doing, Identity Reveal, Ignoring what will happen in season four, Juleka is chill, Juleka knew Jagged Stone never had a cat, Lila Rossi is evil, Lila salt, MDC - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette is an indie designer named MDC (probably) bad puns, Mikayla this is for you, Mr. Damocles is an idiot, Nino salt(but a pinch), Panther Miraculous!Juleka, Plagg's a little shit, Rose remembers from the beginning that she has Prince Ali's number, Semi-competent teacher Bustier, THERE WILL BE ART, badass adrien agreste, been sitting in my notes for at least a month, but a good bitch, character and concept art that is, general class salt, good parents Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, i've been reading too many salt fics i swear, season 3 salt(but only lila themed episodes), this is my own salt fic, uncle Jagged, update whenever ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, Adrien has brain cells, and Marinette vents a bit more than she should have. Now Adrien is pissed. Lila continues to lie. Juleka and Rose are on Mari's side.</p><p>But who's this Félix guy, and why is he here?</p><p>Dedicated to my cousin; who introduced me to Miraculous, Mikayla!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Claww(Kwami OC), Juleka Couffaine &amp; Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Félix Kagine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read too many salt fics and I reinvented Félix for this. PV personality with a couple athstetic changes.</p><p>Mykaila, this is for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a normal patrol night. <br/><br/>Key words: <em><span class="u">supposed to.</span></em><br/><br/>I landed on the roof of our assigned meeting spot, only to be met with Ladybug, curled up in a ball, shaking and crying.<br/><br/>I frown, a serious look on my face. I sit down next to her, tapping her shoulder gently.<br/><br/>"M'lady? What's-"<br/><br/>I can't even finish my sentence before she barreled into me, crying all the while. I hold her close.<br/>"M'lady, what happened?"<br/><br/>And she spilled everything.<br/><br/>"There's this girl at school. And... she lies as easy as breathing. She threatened to leave me all alone and only two of my friends and my crush realize that. My crush told me to take the high road..." my eyes widened. No way... "he said that she wasn't hurting anyone... <em>she's hurting me!"</em> She broke down into more sobs.<br/><br/><br/>I was left slack-jawed.<br/><br/><br/>"Mari..." I whispered, holding her close. "I never should have said to take the high road."<br/><br/><br/>"Wha-" she starts. "I never should've told you to take the high road. Oh Marinette, m'lady, I'm so <em>so</em> sorry."<br/><br/><br/>"<em>Adrien? </em>" My name was but a faint whisper on her lips. "Yes. Marinette, I'm right here, and I'm never leaving your side again. I promise you that. " I affirmed, purrs rumbling in my chest as I pulled her as close as physically possible.<br/><br/><br/>My tail was lashing about wildly with anger, betraying what calm collected air I have. I felt it whipping through the air.<br/><br/><br/>"You don't have to go through this alone anymore," I whispered when she finally collapsed into tears against my suited shoulder. "and you never should have."<br/><br/><br/>We stayed like that for a while; her quietly crying while I purred at her side.<br/><br/><br/>"Adrien?" My ear flicked in the direction of her voice in response. She leaned against my shoulder.  "Thank you."<br/><br/><br/>I purred.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Anytime, m'lady. Juleka and Rose will stand by your side too."<br/>She sighed. "Thanks. We should get home now." She unlatched her yoyo before flinging it to a nearby building. <br/>"Bug out," she said softly, giving me a two fingered salute.<br/><br/><br/>I mock-saluted back before she swings away.<br/><br/><br/>I distantly felt my tail curling into a heart shape.<br/><br/><br/>I think I'm even more in love with her now.<br/><br/><br/>Knowing who she is has made me fall even harder.<br/><br/><br/>But, that warm and fuzzy feeling quickly falls away, leaving me...<br/><br/><br/>...I don't think I have a word to describe it. I was angry, but it was the kind of angry where the storm itself is quiet. That more frightening kind of anger where you're not sure if you're going to explode or not. It simmered deeply in my body, just waiting to be released.<br/><br/><br/>The next morning I got dropped off in front of Marinette's house. I walked into the bakery and see Sabine and Tom working hard. The aroma of their labor wafts through the air and I licked my lips almost hungrily. <br/><br/><br/>"Good morning, Mrs. Sabine, Mr. Tom!"<br/><br/><br/>Both bakers visibly light up.<br/><br/><br/>"Adrien, my boy! How are you?" I smiled, looking longingly at a croissant. "I'm fine sir. Just hungry." I can't help but be honest with these two. "Im also here to see Marinette, if you don't mind of course!"</p><p><br/>Speak of the angel, and she will appear.</p><p><br/>Marinette came barreling down the stairs, and crashed right into me. I didn't even flinch.<br/><br/><br/>"Good morning Marinette, how are you?"<br/>Her eyes met mine, her face was as red as her suit.<br/><br/><br/>"H-hi Adrien! I'm fine thanks, but what are you doing here?" I smiled, and kiss her knuckles the way I always do in-suit.<br/><br/><br/>"I'm here to escort thy majesty to the school. If thou wouldest liketh me to."<br/>I gave her a wink, and she playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay dork. Let me grab some breakfast for both of us and we can go. "<br/><br/><br/>She grabbed two breakfast croissant sandwiches and a couple of macarons and croissants for Juleka and Rose.<br/><br/><br/>Then we're on our way. Her arm is looped around mine, and unlike Lila and Chloe clinging to me, I don't mind at all! In fact, I feel content like this.<br/><br/><br/>I smiled at her. "So... what do you want us to be?" I asked. She looks up at me. "You mean friends or dating?" she inquires and I nod my head. "Hmm... let's start dating. Test the waters by going slow?" She words it in such a way like she's expecting for her to be wrong. I put that doubt to bed. We arrive, walking into the classroom. I sit next to her in the back, much to Lila's dismay. I peck her lips. "That would be lovely m'lady." I respond. "We can go as slowly as you'd like. I'll be fine with it as long as I can remain in your life." I swear I can see Juleka smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I can faintly hear Rose awwwing in the background.<br/><br/><br/>Alya ruins the moment by marching up to our shared desk and slamming her hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's Félix!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled at her. "So... what do you want us to be?" I asked. She looks up at me. "You mean friends or dating?" she inquires and I nod my head. "Hmm... let's start dating. Test the waters by going slow?" She words it in such a way like she's expecting for her to be wrong. I put that doubt to bed. We arrive, walking into the classroom. I sit next to her in the back, much to Lila's dismay. I peck her lips. "That would be lovely m'lady." I respond. "We can go as slowly as you'd like. I'll be fine with it as long as I can remain in your life." I swear I can see Juleka smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I can faintly hear Rose awwwing in the background.</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><span>Alya ruins the moment by marching up to our shared desk and slamming her hands on the table. </span> </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>Uh oh.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/><span>It causes Mari to jump and I reflexively move closer, shielding her protectively.</span> <br/><br/><span>"You've got a lot of nerve," she growls. Mari looks as confused as I feel. What is she talking about?</span> <br/><br/><span>"I know you're obsessed with Adrien but I thought you had more sense than to steal another girl's man!"</span><br/><br/><br/><span>...What?</span><br/><br/><br/><span>"What are you talking about?" I ask, clearly bewildered. Lila is faking tears in the corner.</span> <br/><br/><span>Alya's about to answer until someone walks in.</span> <br/><br/><span>He has platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and he's wearing a grey button-up shirt, black slacks, a deep blue tie, and a black vest. His hair's styled in a neat, yet slightly spiky cut, kind of like my hair but combed to the side. He's tall and thin, and he wore thin wiry silver glasses. </span> <br/><br/><span>He stares coldly at the class. Mrs. Bustier walks up and claps her hands to get our attention. </span><br/><span>"Students, this is Félix Kagine. Say something about yourself, Félix!"</span> <br/><br/><span>Félix clears his throat and says "I am Félix Kagine. I am the son of the CEO of a billion dollar company, Kagine Enterprises. I look forward to getting to know you."</span> <br/><br/><span>His eyes meet mine and his eyes widen a fraction at the sight of Marinette... a spark of recognition.</span><br/><span>"Mari?"</span><br/><br/><br/><span>Marinette lights up. "Félix! Maman and Papa didn't tell me you're coming back!" He hugs her. "Well Uncle Tom and Aunt Sabine didn't want to spoil this surprise." He pats her head with a fraction of a smile. When he looks up, he's met with the gobsmacked looks of 90% of the class. </span> <br/><br/><span>"...I'd like to get on with the lesson now," he says as he takes a seat next to Nathaniel. Everyone hurriedly returns to their work.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'll update when I finish a chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>